


Silk.

by PumpkinFickle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drugs, Gen, Literary References & Allusions, Poetic, Romanticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinFickle/pseuds/PumpkinFickle
Summary: I updated my profile picture to this random pic I found online (wonder how long it'll last before I get bored), remembered how lovely I find people in silk. Imo, not erotic. Just think it's awfully beautiful.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Silk.

**Author's Note:**

> I updated my profile picture to this random pic I found online (wonder how long it'll last before I get bored), remembered how lovely I find people in silk. Imo, not erotic. Just think it's awfully beautiful.

Silk pressed against warm and lively skin,

It cools it down and firmly comforts the heat. 

Thinking of Hollywood stars draped in rich silk,

Smoking dope and shooting heroin till they're pumped up full of it- veins popping till they can't even feel the silk caressing their bodies.

But not just that. 

Thinking of bloody girls at prom, humiliated and crying- a slip on dress she made. Silky she made it. Silk on the bare surface of her hardening buds, cold with dread (cold with _sorrow_ ). Silk being laughed at-

These thoughts clash with the dreamy ones of a woman laying lonesome. Happy she is, not like romance stories make it out to be. Calm and happy and loving all draped in-

_Silk._


End file.
